percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:~Angel Wings~
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:~Angel Wings~ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiwi 1998 (Talk) 22:26, November 1, 2010 Welcome Welcome to the wiki! Kakki10 01:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the PJOFFWiki! Veni, Vidi, Vado 02:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) welcome I hope to be able to write with you on a story. although dont let my gloom and doom writing bring you down with all its vaugeity. is vaugeity even a word?Viva la Vida 19:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC)AuRon the drake Sure, I'd love too~! And I believe vaugeity isn't a word, but vagueness is ^.^ You might wanna check the dictionary on that one, though X3 Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 21:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Auron won't notice that you have responded to that, you have to go to his talk page to do that. But anyways, hey welcome to this wiki! Glad to see so many new people around. Just letting you know, if you haven't already heard, Sparrowsong rarely ever comes on this site. The best way to ask a question is placing it on a talk page or posting a blog. Just letting you know. :) Kakki10 23:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Percy poems go ahead, it's all yours. i never bothered to work with it. if you could make something out of it i would be very happy! [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 22:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) edit # you sure make a lot of edits in a short amount of time. maybe because you're on more than me. edit # you sure make a lot of edits in a short amount of time. maybe because you're on more than me. you work fast. and I somehow made two comments at once... weird.Viva la Vida 23:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Drake yes you do. just look at the short conversation we made in less than 10 minutes.Viva la Vida 23:29, November 5, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Drake also I did read this page because im following it. to whoever said that above...Viva la Vida 23:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Drake Hey, the percy poems page is looking NICE! thanks again, and keep up the good work! [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 23:49, November 5, 2010 (UTC) possibly, im trying to edit some of my stories to the point of finishing a chapter every day. so i'll see how fast i can writeViva la Vida 00:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Drake actually i dont think im pushing myself because i have the whole day to think about what i want to write. so when i sit down and start writing i already know what i am going to write. it can be tiring and annoying sometimes when you can think of stuff to write though.Viva la Vida 13:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Drake depends which ones your talking about. sometimes i hold off on one to catch up on another.AuRon The DrakeViva la Vida 23:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) characters we appear to have two characters with teh last name of Diablo. execpt mine is a son of hades and your character is a daughter of Eris. I also have a character that has the same last name as another. is it just a bunch of coikydinks? AuRon The DrakeViva la Vida 23:45, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Mariposa Marts Sure! You can use Mariposa Marts! Thank you Thanks! I need help on The forgotten hero and The Darkness. To many Ideas lack of attention! Matt son of Artemis Write them, I'll try to work but I can't stand still typing for a long time Matt son of Artimes HoO Hello, I have seen your request to join the Heroes of Olympus. However to join you have to get atleast 4 of the 5 members to vote yes for your name. However we need to know which character you intend to choose and the character has to A. Be of this Dimension B. Be a normal kid (I.e not a child of Artemis, Hestia or Hera) C. Not be Roman The four votes you must recieve must be from either Lenobia, Hazelcats, MattShadow, Samianthaan, and/or Hermione6720. --The Others 00:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes Demetra Diablo has my approval, however you still need to receive a yes from three others, either Lenobia, Hazelcats, Samianthaan and/or Hermione6720. --The Others 15:28, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she has my approval. But, as above, you need to get the other's approval. Hazelcats Rachel Hughes Daughter of Hades 01:16, November 16, 2010 (UTC) No, It's a public ''group. You can just join. I'm very sorry I haven't been on lately. Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to do the story where Diana joins the Death Angels or should I? Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 04:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dafnne, come to the chat if possible, We need to discuss some things. Yours Truely, Aosh Hatchi 00:02, November 18, 2010 (UTC) That's part of the problem. Yours Truely, Aosh Hatchi 00:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Daf come on chat you left like less then a minute before i got on >.< lol The Others 21:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) VideoEditor What video editor did you use to make that? It's amazing! You must teach me how to make videos.... pretty please! Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 05:37, November 22, 2010 (UTC) '''P.S. I prolly sound like a total noob right now.' Susanna Archer is the Traitor? whaaaa???? --The Others 18:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) How do you get the videos on there though? Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 21:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Chatroom s'okay, they kinda freaked me out too. do you know if it's possible to make it so anon's can't come on there? Veni, Vidi, Fugi 21:18, November 22, 2010 (UTC) we should ask him. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 21:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) O.O : 'Anon3468: i wonder if she's near fremont..' ; scary.....stalkerish......behavior...... Veni, Vidi, Fugi 21:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) they were talking about you, i think.... Veni, Vidi, Fugi 21:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Can u please do a movie for The Questers? All the info u need to know abot them is on their pages, club page and stories! plz! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 00:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC) you don't have to ask me if you feel that someone should be banned. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 01:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Article of the Month Article of the Month is a great idea!!! We could also have links to it on the Home page message, and make a separate forum. Since you are a new user, speaking of the home page message, did it make you want to read the stories that have links on the home page? Did you? And how would voting work? [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 13:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Can Evangeline guest appear in Temptest of Calm? Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 08:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC)